A second chance
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Spencer drinks something weird and see what happeneds now.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds.

Just a thought I have had for a while.

I am fully aware that my English can be a bit bad with the grammar and sometimes with the spelling, don't just tell me help me, I am also writing in British terms often.

Prologue

Spencer was busy getting the last of his shopping and the store was hot so he was also getting more and more thirsty and was just about to get a bottle with sparkly water that had the lemon in it when he saw that a new water bottle company was giving away bottles just outside the store so he decided to wait and get one of those bottles instead as it was free and the store's was nearly five bucks.

Spencer paid for his shopping and left the store and walked over the street to where the young men was standing giving out free water bottles to promote the new sparkly water company called Stars in water.

"Hello dude," one of the men said and smiled "Want some water?"

Spencer nodded and took the bottle that was given to him.

"Thanks," he said and looked at the bottle in his hand. The bottle had a simple label where it stood 'Stars in water with the taste of Strawberry'.

Spencer unscrewed the top and took a swig of the cold slightly sparkly water with the taste of strawberry and something a bit bitter in the background. "It is nice. Thanks again"

And with that Spencer walked home and sipped on the water, he was looking forward to the weekend because he was going to have a Doctor who Marathon.

But the closer he got to his flat the weirder he felt. He had finished his bottle and put the empty in his shopping bag to use later.

A weak groan escaped his lips as he walked up the stairs. He started to notice the beginning of an evil headache, thought it was due to lack of food. With that in his mind, he open his door before collapsed into to the flat. He didn't even hear the door slam shut as he lost consciousness

Spencer lies there still as if he is dead just a the small rising of his chest shows that he is indeed still alive, but then suddenly he gasps and his whole body start to convulse and screams escapes his lips, sadly the flats in Spencer's house is soundproof so no-one can hear him screamed as his body trash around.

His left arm hit the corner of something and a loud snap the bone broke. His right leg kicked into the corner of the table where Spencer always place his keys and stuff from his pockets, knocking over the big, heavy flower vase that he had gotten from and elderly relative a long time ago. Hard clay landed on his leg and broke it while the sharp shards sprayed all over his body from the impact.

Even in his unconsciousness state, Spencer could feel the pain flows through his body. It feels like his head is about to explore while his skin is on fire before the darkness consumed him.

So what do you all think should I continue with this or?

And who should find Spencer?


	2. Chapter 2

1

The weekend come and went and no one was the wise what had happened to their friend Spencer, he had after all told them that he was going to have a weekend marathon of his favourite show.

So when Morgan called him on late Sunday to see if his friend wanted a lift to work the next day and no one answered he was not that worried just chuckled a bit at how into a Telly-show his friend could be that he didn't even hear the phone ring. He did get worried about it but not then.

Garcia called Spencer also on Sunday to see if they could have lunch on the next day so that she could talk to him about something, it was well known within the team that Spencer was a great listener and Garcia had a problem that she needed some help with, she didn't get worried when her friend didn't answer either because she know how he could be when he watch his show so she just smiled and went back to watch her show.

So when Monday rolled around and the team was gathered for the new week all but Spencer was there.

"Have any one heard from Spencer?" Morgan asked "I tried to call him yesterday but he didn't answered."

The rest of the team shook their head in no, no one had heard from their genius friend.

"We all know how is he is when he watch that show," Hotch said "He must just have overslept or something. I will call him and see."

He left the room and five minutes later he returned with a frown on his face.

"He didn't answered," he said "I will try again later for today we just have paper works so let's get going."

The team all went to their desks to work.

It was about an hour later when the phone rang both at Hotch's desk and at Garcia's desk.

"Hello this is SSA Aaron Hotchner," said Hotch.

"Hello this is Mrs Hudson," the voice on the other side said "I am Spencer Reid's next door neighbour and I am a bit worried you see, I thought I heard something on Friday but when I knocked on the door no one answered and just a few minutes ago I was sure I heard crying from his apartment. I thought it would be best to call you."

"Yes, I see," Hotch said and a cold settled in his heart, could it be that something horrible had happened to Spencer "I will look into it, thanks for calling Ma'am."

He ended the call and was just about to call the team in to tell them when his door open and a panic Garcia come running in with tears down her cheeks.

"Garcia calm down," Hotch said "What happened?"

"It is Spencer Hotch," Garcia said between sobs "Something horrible must have happened to him."

"Why do you think that," he asked

Garcia then told him that Spencer's mom had called her and been hysterical because Spencer had promise to call her on both Saturday and Sunday but had not done that.

Garcia was closed being hysterical herself, and it didn't get better when Hotch told her about the call he had got from the neighbour about the sounds from Spencer's apartment.

Garcia was close to tears again just the thought that her friend may be hurt and alone in his apartment made her so worried.

Hotch had stepped out and call the team to the conference room to tell them what had happened and about the calls.

"Okay Rossi you and JJ are going to call the hospitals around the area where Spencer live," Hotch said "And the morgue too."

JJ and Rossi nodded and both of the hoped that the morgue would be empty of Spencer Reid.

"Morgan and Garcia you two are with me we are going to the apartment," Hotch said "If we find anything we call is that understood?"

"YES!" the other said.

The two groups split and went their way.

With Morgan, Garcia and Hotch.

"Hotch what do you think have happed to the kid?" Morgan asked as he drove to Spencer's place.

"I have no idea," Hotch said.

He was worried about the young man who he saw more as a son or a younger brother than a co-worker.

Garcia sat in the backseat trying to not worry too much but she really was worried and her thoughts went back to the dream she had had that night.

She had dreamt that Spencer was calling for her but when she tried to find him she couldn't and when she at last saw him so had he been on the ground bleeding from many wounds and looking up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Why didn't you save me Garcia?" he had asked in a broken voice "I thought you were my friend."

And then she had woken up.

Morgan parked the car outside the apartment complex and all three went up to Spencer's apartment.

It was locked of course.

"I have a key," Morgan said and unlocked the door "I flat sit when he is with his mother."

The first thing they saw was the clothes, and then the blood that had stain the clothes.

"Spencer!" called all three of them and started to look though the apartment, it was first when Garcia started to pick the clothes up that she notice the lump in the middle of the pile of clothes.

"Hey I think I found something!" she called out and picked the last piece up.

There on the floor lied a small child looking around three or four years old with blood dried on it.

Morgan and Hotch come running back when they heard Garcia call for them, both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the small child on the floor.

"Who is that?" Morgan asked

"I have no idea he was under the clothes and he is hurt," Garcia said "What should we do?"

Garcia put a thick blanket on the poor child just as she did that she spotted two things that made her gasp.

"Guys I think I found him," she said in a weak voice.

Morgan and Hotch looked at her and then at the child and then back to her again.

"Look," she said and pointed to the child's back where a birth mark was in the form of a paw and down on one of the legs was a scar, the men gasped too they had found Spencer but not the Spencer they had thought they would find.

Spencer had somehow transformed into a toddler but how? And why?

Hotch had kneeled down beside the hurt child and looked at it closely it.

"Let's take him into the bedroom so that we can see what the damages is better," He said and picked Spencer up and walked to the bedroom with the small boy in his arms.

Morgan called the other two in the team and told them that they had found Spencer and that they were at his apartment, Rossi and JJ said that they would come there as soon as they could and then ended the call.

Hotch and Garcia looked over Spencer's wound most of them could be treated with just a band aid but the arm and leg was broken.

"I will see if I can find a t-shirt for him," Garcia said and walked to Spencer's wardrobe and looked and there was the t-shirt she had given him last year for his birthday she took and with the help if Hotch she put the shirt on Spencer it looked more like a dress but he was now at least not naked.

Rossi and JJ walked in soon after that Morgan had called them.

"Where is he?" JJ asked worried

Morgan pointed at the bedroom and before he had the chance to warn her JJ and Rossi rushed in and stopped dead in the door when they saw the little boy lying on the bed with Hotch and Garcia be it side.

"Who is that?" Rossi wondered

"Spencer," Hotch said in a serious voice "We have no idea how this happened."

"Are you sure it is him?" JJ asked

Garcia showed them the scar and birthmark that made them believe them that it really was their Spencer.

"We can't do anything before he wakes up," Hotch said "maybe he can tell us what happened."

So the team sat down beside their now little friend and waited.

Slowly Spencer started to wake up and the first thing he saw was five people standing around his bed.

The End of this chapter

So should Spencer remember who his team are or?


	3. Chapter 3

2

The first thing that thing that Spencer thought of doing was to scream his little head off.

Spencer didn't know who those people was or why he was with them and he was in pain so much pain and he just wanted someone to make it all better.

Garcia who just couldn't stand a child crying and when the child was one of her best friend Spencer it was even worse, so she scooped the little boy up and cuddle him.

When Garcia picked the boy up something happened to Spencer.

"Mummy!" he screamed and buried his face into Garcia's chest and cried his little hear out.

Garcia who was taken just as the other by surprise by Spencer's decided to make Garcia his mummy, but she just decided to roll with it for the moment and it was not that hard decision to make.

"Shh baby," she said softly "Mummy is here everything is going to be okay."

Spencer started to feel more relaxed but then he accidently moved his leg that was broken and the pain that movement cause made him cry out in pain again.

"Mummy it hurts," he cried "make it stop please."

"Oh baby," Garcia said "Mummy will make it better, we just have to go to the doctor."

Hotch cleared his throat and this made Spencer notice the others again and he buried his face in his mummy's chest again.

"Let's get going to the hospital," He said "Garcia you and Spencer can ride in my car I still have the car seat that Jack use to have when he was little."

Garcia nodded, she and the rest of the team walked down to the waiting cars,

Hotch open the door to the backseat and with a bit of help from JJ they managed to fix the seat in place.

"I can put him in the seat," Rossi said and picked the little boy from Garcia's embrace as soon as Spencer was in Rossi's arms the boy hugged or tried to hug the man.

"Daddy!" he said "My arm and leg hurt, mummy said we have to go to the doctor."

Rossi froze but then he started to pat the back of the boy in his arms.

"That is right son," he said "I just have to place you in your seat, okay buddy."

Spencer nodded a bit, he did cry out when he was placed in the seat because his leg got bumped a bit.

"Daddy please don't go," Spencer said softly and refused to let go of Rossi's arm.

"I want buddy," Rossi said and stroked the little boy's cheek "I will sit on the other side okay."

Spencer nodded and let the arm go, Rossi rushed to the other side of the car and got in and as soon as he had he belt on the car started.

Silent tears run down Spencer's cheeks as the road was bumpy that day, every bump made his arm and leg spike with pain.

Rossi and the other in the car could hear the little boy's whimper in pain, and Hotch tried to drive as carefully as he could.

At the hospital.

"Hello, how can I help you," the nurse said to Rossi and Garcia who was holding a crying Spencer.

"Our son had a bit of an accident," Rossi said "We think he has broken his arm and leg."

The nurse looked at the trio before her and then nodded.

"Just sit down and the doctor will call for you," she said and gave Rossi a number.

They sat down with the rest of the team, Spencer cling to his mummy.

"Spencer Rossi-Garcia!" called the Nurse and when the trio stood up she showed them to a room and told them to wait there for the doctor who would be with them shortly.

The doctor come in smiling.

"Hello there little one," he said "So how are you today?"

"My arm hurt and my leg," Spencer said in a small voice and hide his face in Garcia's chest.

The doctor nodded and then he poked and prodded a bit.

"Yes it seems like you have a broken arm and leg but we have to take a few photos called x-rays," he said "Mummy and grandpa can come with you.

Both Spencer and Rossi glared at the doctor.

"That is my daddy," Spencer said angrily

The doctor blushed and mumbled a sorry to them.

Rossi looked at Spencer who nodded and he told the doctor that he was forgiven.

It took just a few minutes to take the x-rays but then the wait for the doctor was long.

"Mummy am thirsty," Spencer said he was sitting in his daddy's lap "And hungry."

"Oh baby I will have to ask the nurse if you can have something to drink and eat," She said and walked over to a nurse who said that it was alright to let Spencer something to eat and drink.

Morgan offered to come with Garcia to carry what she would buy as it was not just to Spencer but to all of them.

They walked to the nearest store as the hospital didn't have anything for a child Spencer's age, but Morgan know that Garcia would duck in and buy the kid a stuff animal to hug.

"Why do you think he chose you and Rossi as parents?" He ask his best friend "Nothing against it you two would make perfect parents baby doll."

Garcia nodded she had also wondered why Spencer had chosen her and Dave.

"I have no idea Derek," she said "But I am happy that he chose me as his mummy."

They were soon done and had enough food to feed an army, and Garcia had found that the store also had a toy part she had bought a lot of stuff for her little baby.

They returned to the hospital just in time for Spencer to get his arm and leg in a cast.

"Mummy," the little boy called out and reached out with his unharmed arm towards her, Garcia picked the boy up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Baby if you are really good and let the nice nurse put the cases on you. If you do that mummy have a few surprises for you," she said

Spencer smiled big and nodded he was going to be a good boy.

The nurse that would cast his broken limbs was a sourly person, Spencer could sense that the nurse was in a bad mood and gave her a big smile.

"Hello," he said sweetly hoping that the lady would smile back.

She didn't instead she just grunted something.

"Okay place the kid on that table and then you can all leave," she said to Garcia and the rest of the team "I do not tolerate any other person in my room out!"

Garcia put Spencer on the table kissed his forehead.

"Mummy and Daddy will be just outside the room," she said "Call if you need us."

Rossi ruffled Spencer's hair, he didn't trust the nurse but at the moment he didn't have anything to say.

"Be good now Sport," he said and left with the rest of the team to just wait outside the room.

The nurse turned to Spencer.

"Okay brat sit still or you will regret it," she sneered and grabbed Spencer's broken arm hard.

A whimpered escape the little boy's mouth, the nurse told him to be quiet but Spencer was not going to be quiet he was hurt and the person who had hurt him was being mean to him, and he was tired and hungry and most importantly he wanted his mummy and daddy and he wanted them NOW!

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Spencer screamed

Garcia and Rossi rushed in just in time to see the Nurse trying to slap their son.

"Let our son go," Rossi growled

Garcia had rushed over and picked the now crying boy up.

The Doctor who had treated Spencer before come rushing in when he saw the crying child in his mother's arms and the angry father holding the just as angry nurse he sighed.

"Nurse Blackthorn again?" he asked tiredly "I am afraid that this is the last straw you are to go to my office and when I am done here we will talk, now go!"

Nurse Blackthorn just muttered something and walked out.

"I am so sorry," the Doctor said "She is my cousin, but that is no excuse, I will fix the little one and then I will fire her."

It didn't take long for the doctor to put Spencer's leg and arm in casts, and when that was done he once again apologized to them, Rossi and Garcia accepted mostly because they just wanted to get home and eat something.

"So where should we go?" Morgan asked when the team stood outside beside the cars "I am starving and I think that Spencer is too."

Spencer nodded, he was hungry and tired from the pain killer that the doctor had given him.

"Home to me," Rossi said "Penny told me that she already have got the food and my place is both the biggest and the closest."

And with that it was agreed and they drove to Rossi's home.

Garcia who had realized that Spencer may not have eaten anything since Friday so she got a big chocolate bar which she know that Spencer loved and gave that to the said boy, sure it was not the best for him but it was something to eat and she swore she could hear his stomach growl.

So when they arrive at Rossi's place Spencer were not so hungry and nearly fast asleep.

The end of the chapter


	4. Chapter 4

3

"I will start the cooking," JJ said and rushed to the kitchen

Garcia rushed after her to help too leaving the guys in the hall with a half asleep Spencer in Rossi's arms and all the bag that had not been filled with food.

"Well let's see what mummy has got for you Spencer," Rossi said and tickled his new son's tummy which made the boy giggle in delight.

The men walk in to the big living room and sat down on the sofas, Spencer sat happily on his daddy's lap.

"Okay let's see," Rossi said and open one of the bags and found several Lego boxes with star wars and other things like a pirate ship, a big castle.

Spencer smiled big.

"Daddy look so many Lego," he said nearly jumped up and down in happiness.

In the next bag they found a big realistic bunny rabbit, the look that appeared in Spencer's eyes when he saw the toy warmed Rossi's and the others heart.

"Bunny!" Spencer said and reached for the stuffed bunny and hugged it closed to his chest.

"So little buddy what is your friend's name?" Hotch asked

Spencer looked up at the man who he still didn't really know, he got that he was a friend of his mummy and daddy as was the other man.

"His name is Benjamin," Spencer said before turning to his daddy and whispered in a loud voice "Daddy, who are those men?"

Rossi chuckled a bit with Hotch and Morgan at Spencer's question.

"This is my friends Aaron Hotchner," he said and nodded at Hotch "And Derek Morgan." He nodded at Morgan.

"You can call me Uncle Aaron," Hotch said smiling

Spencer just nodded happily and hugged Benjamin Bunny, his little tummy was starting to growl again the chocolate he had had in the car was long forgotten and he was hungry again.

In the kitchen

JJ and Garcia was nearly done with the food, pasta and Cheese and ham sauce.

"So Penny how does it feel to be a mummy?" JJ asked grinning

Garcia grinned back.

"I love it," she said and started to put the plates on the big round table in the dining room "Spencer is a really cute baby."

Garcia placed the last fork down.

"Let's call the boys so that we can eat," she said

In the living room.

Rossi had open the last bag and found clothes so Spencer was now dressed in a pair of jeans just a tad bit too big and a t-shirt that had a bunny on it dresses as a cowboy, he was still bare foot.

The boy was sitting on the floor playing with his new Lego set a castle and to the older men's surprise the little boy was putting it together without even looking at the map of how to do it.

So when Garcia called for them to come and eat Spencer really didn't want to leave the Lego.

"Daddy can I eat in here?" he asked sweetly

"No sorry buddy but we all eat at the table," Rossi said and picked the little boy up and put him on his shoulders.

Spencer giggled at that.

They were soon all sitting around the table, Spencer was placed on a chair with thick books under him so that he could see over the table and reach his plate with food, the other laughed at the site of their young now very young friend wolfing down his dinner and then asking for more which Garcia was happy to give him and told him to leave some space for the dessert which Spencer happily agreed to do.

The grownups eat in a more slow pace and talked this bored the young genius who was still a genius so he when he was done with his food he started to wiggle around on his chair he wanted to go play again but something told him that he was not allowed.

"Hey little guy why the wiggling?" the man that Spencer now know was Uncle Derek asked

"Am bored," the little boy said with a frown

"Well how about we all eat up and then we have dessert," Rossi said having heard his son's complains "And after that I think we can play for a while before your bath and then bed young man."

Spencer eagerly nodded.

JJ and Garcia with the help of Morgan and Hotch cleared the table and put out the ice cream with fresh fruits, Spencer wolfed his down and asked for seconds but was told no and that he had had enough sugar for that day this however was not something the Spencer agree on.

"I WANT MORE ICE CWEAM!" he screamed of the top of his lungs and banged his fist on the table one landed on the bowl that was his and send it flying and smashing in bits on the floor, this did not make the little boy stop his tantrum.

"Okay I think someone need a time out," Rossi said and picked up his still screaming son and walk into the living room and placed said child on the floor facing the wall. "Okay Spencer you are to stay here till I come back for you, is that clear."

Spencer nodded glumly he hated time out.

Ten minutes later Rossi returned.

"Come here Spencer," He said softly

The little boy walked slowly over to his father and stopped a few feet from him.

"Spencer come here now," Rossi said a bit sterner and the boy walked the last feet and stood before his father.

"Please don't beat me," He sobbed

Rossi was taken back by that he had never lied a hand on a child nor would he start now so he couldn't understand by Spencer had said that, he and the other had thought that Spencer didn't have any memories from his grown up self but maybe he did, or maybe it was something else.

"Son," Rossi said softly and picked the boy up and hugged him tight "I would never beat you, understand that I will never beat you."

Spencer nodded

"Sowwy for the ice cweam," he whispered into Rossi's embrace "Am weally sowwy."

"You are forgiven," Rossi said and picked up Benjamin that was on the floor beside the nearly finished castle and gave the toy to Spencer who grabbed it and hugged it tight. "I think it is time for your medicine and then bed."

Rossi picked Spencer and carried him out to the kitchen where Garcia already was holding the little cup with Spencer's pain medicine.

"Here you go baby," She said and helped her son drink the medicine before she kissed his forehead.

"Sowwy mommy," Spencer said sleepy

"I know baby and you are forgiven," Garcia said "Goodnight baby."

And with one last kiss to the forehead Rossi carried the young nearly fast asleep to bed in one of his guest room.

Rossi placed Spencer on the big bed and tucked him and the bunny Benedict in and kissed his young son's forehead.

"Good night mio figlio," He said softly before leaving the room.

Rossi returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table with a sigh.

"Was he hard to get to sleep?" Hotch asked

"No he was fast asleep before I tucked him in," Rossi said "No he ask me not to beat him when I ended his time out, I have no idea where he got that idea from."

"You don't think that his real dad did that?" Morgan asked "Remember that trip to Las Vegas? And the hypnotist?"

"Yeah I thought the same thing," Rossi said "I think we just have to wait and see maybe he is getting his memories back but slowly."

Hotch and JJ had to go home as their children was waiting for them, Morgan had his dog that was waiting for his evening walk and soon was Rossi and Garcia alone in the kitchen.

"I think it would be a good idea if you sleep over here tonight," Rossi said "If Spencer wakes in the middle of the night wanting his mummy."

Garcia nodded she had the same idea.

The end of this chapter.

So what do you think?


End file.
